


Piano

by tsumoogi



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Short, fluff only, like nothing happens in this i just wanted to get it out of my system
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:01:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26769166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsumoogi/pseuds/tsumoogi
Summary: “Beautiful, isn’t it?” Eichi turns another page of the sheet music, placed delicately over the brim of the piano. “Leo wrote this, he’s been showing me his work.”“Yes, he’s amazing at composing. Just like you said.” It was early in the morning, definitely far too early for anyone to be playing piano at a hospital. But, Eichi was Eichi, and Tsumugi smiled fondly at him from his chair while his friend hit each note with stronger confidence than the last on the piano he had brought here.
Relationships: Aoba Tsumugi/Tenshouin Eichi
Comments: 5
Kudos: 22





	Piano

**Author's Note:**

> prewar rambling / not established, just short fluff stuff that i wanted out of my head

“Beautiful, isn’t it?” Eichi turns another page of the sheet music, placed delicately over the brim of the piano. “Leo wrote this, he’s been showing me his work.”

“Yes, he’s amazing at composing. Just like you said.” It was early in the morning, definitely far too early for anyone to be playing piano at a hospital. But, Eichi was Eichi, and Tsumugi smiled fondly at him from his chair while his friend hit each note with stronger confidence than the last on the piano he had brought here.

“You should see the way he plays it.” There were few people in this world, Tsumugi had noticed, who could capture Eichi Tenshouin’s interest in this way. “He hits every note perfectly, it’s like I’m at a concert.” 

So he always wondered what was so special about himself.

“It’s incredible, but I hope you haven’t been neglecting your rest to play it, Eichi-kun.” After that, there was a noticeable difference in Eichi’s previously enthusiastic finger strokes. He realized quickly that it was because he brought up his health, but it was too late to take it back. Tsumugi frowns at himself, finding himself conflicted between being concerned for his friend and also respecting his wishes to not be reminded of his condition. But Eichi’s voice cuts through that fog.

“Why don’t you sit with me?” 

“Oh- Um, are you sure about that? Won’t I get in the way?”

“No, not at all. I insist.” 

Tsumugi adjusts himself a bit, taking no time in getting up and sitting himself down on the piano bench beside his friend. During this, Eichi hasn’t stopped for a second. He’s still keying the notes, slow and solemn. It’s surprising that a song like this came from Leo, from what Tsumugi remembered they usually weren’t so lonely sounding. It left to wonder why Eichi chose this one to be his favorite lately.

“...I’m sorry, for implying that you aren’t properly taking ca-”

“Tsumugi.” Eichi’s voice is quiet, but when Tsumugi looks up to his friend’s face, he’s smiling as he watches the keys. “Don’t be sorry, in fact, I should be the one apologizing for not taking my recovery as seriously as you do. I know you’ve been left with fine’s tasks all on your own, and I do feel helpless being unable to do my part like this.” Despite the weight of the words, Eichi seems unfazed by this apology. As if he’s been thinking it in his head for awhile.

“Eichi-kun, I really didn’t mean to make you feel like you aren’t doing enough- fine wouldn’t exist without you, so please, don’t worry about my ability to play the part of manager in your stead.” 

“I appreciate it, Tsumugi.” 

He continues playing, beautifully, and Tsumugi recalls this familiar feeling. Something like a blessing, as if he was really witnessing an angel play the piano in front of him. That same feeling that made him wonder what Eichi ever saw in him, or what he ever thought Tsumugi of all people could help him achieve. It was a sense of wonder.

The pale light filling the room, and the delicate sound of the piano flooding the air. Tsumugi finds himself so captured in the moment, almost wishing it would never end. As selfish of a thought that was. 

Only to be interrupted by Eichi’s hand closest to him falling to rest over Tsumugi’s own against his thigh. As if in some sort of drama, Eichi remains playing higher notes with a single hand. Tsumugi can swear he nearly feels his heart stop, breath caught in his throat as his friend’s fingers tangle themselves in his. Hardly a moment goes by before he feels a weight against him, not a heavy one of course, but the weight of Eichi’s frame pressing against his as the other boy leans to rest his head on Tsumugi’s shoulder.

And they stay like that, Eichi continuing to play what he can. The quiet, pale yellow morning in the spare hospital room between the two of them continuing on in private. Only after a while does Eichi break the silence and ask Tsumugi if he’d like to learn how to play.


End file.
